


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 15

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Overture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 15

“I can’t believe you’ve never seen Porgy and Bess!” Blaine settles down onto the couch beside Kurt with a bowl of his special only-on-sale-in-December candy cane ice cream. “It’s a classic!”

Kurt frowns at the screen where the DVD menu is flickering. “I’m not really one for opera, Blaine."

It’s Blaine’s turn to frown. He looks at Kurt and raises his eyebrows. “One of the most beloved forms of performing arts? One that’s based around _singing_ and you don’t even want to give it a try?”

Kurt huffs. “I _am_ giving it a try! I like a good soprano as much as the next NYADA student. I just don’t know if I’m ready for three hours of _just_ high notes.”

“You’ll like it, I promise. And there are baritones too!” Blaine reaches the hand not holding his spoon down to take Kurt’s, and then continues in a stage whisper, “Now _shh_ , it’s starting!” as the opening notes of the overture ring out flood the dark of the apartment. 


End file.
